Tan solo una historia sentimental
by AK-2003
Summary: Patamon reflexiona acerca de Tk , Angemon y acerca de sì mismo. Sòlo es una pequeña historia de vida


~From Patamon's diary~  
"Adoro la vida humana , aunque soy un digimon siempre quise ser humano. A lo mejor por eso adoro ser Angemon , asi que considero una làstima que mi contraparte sòlo se muestre por muy poco tiempo.Pero sè que algùn dìa serè  
completamente Angemon . A veces sueño que charlo con Angemon , y al final , antes de despertar ,  
terminamos dsternillandonos de la risa.  
Angemon es tan bromista como yo mismo, aunque nadie lo crea , y por supuesto adora la buena mùsica ademàs, aunque es una làstima que no sea un buen cantante . De hecho deberìa tomar lecciones de canto porque a decir verdad canta muy mal , pobre de las chicas si lo oyen cantar , no consigue  
pegar una nota con otra por màs que lo intente. ^^ Una cosa que nadie sabe es que ademàs de Tk ,, Angemon se convirtiò en mi mejor amigo, lo admiro muchìsimo aunque sigo diciendo que es una làstima que sòlo lo vea en sueños. Jurarìa haber oìdo su voz cuando digievolucionè en èl la primera vez , cuando Tk estaba en un verdadero peligro por primera  
vez yo , cuando Devimon nos tomò en sus manos oì claramente la voz de  
Angemon instàndome a dejar el miedo a los cambios y permitirme  
digievolucionar. "No temas , recuerda que eres el digimon elegido de la  
Esperanza, no temas a tu propio poder . Eres mucho màs fuerte de lo que supones . Recuerda el juramento que has prestado acerca de proteger al niño  
màs inocente de este mundo"  
  
Por mucho tiempo pensè que habìa sido un sueño , pero ahora yo sè que  
Angemon nos ha estado echando el ojo desde el principio .  
  
En estos momentos estoy escuchando el tema de Celine Dion "It is all coming back to me" , he decidido que preferirìa que me torturen antes de contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a gatomon de esto , de lo sentimental que soy .Pues mientras estoy escuchando esta canciòn estoy recordando muchas cosas ... las memorias vuelven a mì , en especial a partir de mi primera  
vez como Angemon...  
  
Ahora lo recuerdo todo claramente ,cuando nos volvimos uno con la Luz y  
ahora sè que jamàs serè màs fuerte que en aquèl momento tan especial.  
Conocì la Muerte, Resurrecciòn y los milagros .  
NoAhora estoy mirando a Tk , el pobre chico està dormido aùn sujetando un libro . Pobre chico , èl està haciendod emasiado esfuerzo . Por supuesto , aùn està vestido , se durmiò mientras hacìa la tarea de matemàticas , y por supuesto su madre una vez màs volverà tardìsimo ...su padre y hermano viven en el otro extremo de la ciudad y entre la presiòn diaria de la escuela y  
proteger el digimundo , esto lo està cansando.  
  
  
-Pobre Tk - Patamon parò de escribir y apagò el walkman - Pasa mucho  
tiempo a solas . Es una suerte que yo estè aquì, pero mi corazòn se compadece de èl porque leo en los ojos de Tk la palabra soledad , incluso  
con el grupo, ya sea peleando o en los momentos placenteros..aùn asì se  
siente muy solo.  
  
Patamon sonriò. -Tk- le hablò con suavidad al oìdo- còmo puedo hacerte entender que ya no estàs solo?Còmo hacerte comprender que esta tristeza se debe a la familia que crees haber perdido , y que esto no es màs que una ilusiòn? Tu madre te  
quiere, tu padre te adora y Matt lo mismo. Hay muchìsima gente que te  
quiere y se preocupa por tì y te desea lo mejor. Y lo màs importante , nunca temas perderme de nuevo porque no serà asì. Jamàs te dejè , no temas perder nuevamente a aAngemon porque siempre està muy cerca tuyo . Porque ambos somos capaces de desafiar las leyes del destino , a la muerte misma y aunque murieramos mil veces volverìamos siemrpe a tu lado.Tu eres nuestro  
niño . Seremos amigos para siempre.  
Tk despertò en ese momento co0n làgrimas en los ojos , abrazò a Patamon y  
comenzò a llorar. No habìan pasado muchos dìas cuando Blackwargreymon casi matò a Angemon pero un milagro trajo consigo a Magna Angemon y el santo àngel guerrero casi eliminò a Blackwargreymon. Pero Tk ,aùn asì seguìa muy shockeado , porque como le explicara en esa ocasiòn a Cody , èl odiaba a aquellos que manipulaban las fuerzas de la oscuridad para alterar el equilibrio de las cosas , pero Tk aun se reservaba muchas coas que jamàs hablarìa con nadie  
del grupo.  
  
- Patamon... - llorò Tk.  
- Llora Tk , lo necesitas, debes sacralo de tu corazòn.  
  
  
  
-I ... I... por favor , nunca jamàs permitas que te maten de nuevo. Soñaba una vez màs con esa horrenda batalla entre Angemon y Blackwargreymon , soñè con el sacrificio de Angemon cuando eliminò a devimonb...no puedo pasar por  
eso nuevamente!! no puedo!!!  
- Lo sè. Pero yo estoy aquì , Angemon tambièn . Y nunca olvides que nosotros tres somos los guardianes de la Espeanza, porque tra la Muerte hay  
esperanza y resurrecciòn.  
Y Patamon se convirtiò en ese momento en el glorioso Angemon . - Recuerda mi hijo , jamàs estaràs solo . Tienes a tus padres, a tu hermano  
, a Kari... y tu misiòn es protegerlos a todos asì como mi misiòn es  
protegerte a tì. El àngel abrazò a Tk de la misma manera que un padre abraza a su hijo y Tk  
pudo sentir ese maravilloso calor emanando de su àngel , y era tal la sensaciòn de dicha que Tk volviò a dormirse pero ahora se sentìa en paz. Angemon tomò al niño con sumo cuidado y lo puso en la cama , lo cubriò con  
las sàbanas y dejò con suabvidad la habitaciòn.  
-Ahora èl estarà bien- dijo en voz alta y una vez màs quiene staba ahora en  
la habitaciòn era Patamon. Pero Patamon tambièn estaba dormido , ahora una vez màs estaba visitando a Angemon en sus sueños y ambos estaban ahora tocando canciones en un gran  
piano de cola.  
  
Tk jamàs le creerìa a Patamon que en esa noche tanto el àngel como su  
pequeño alter ego se la pasaron cantando temas de Elton John hasta el  
amanecer  
The angel turned himself into Patamon and Patamon went to sleep . He was  
now visiting his alter ego , in his dream , but Angemon was now sitting  
next to a piano.  
  
Los dos terminaron cantando "Your song ."  
  
Sì , por algo Patamon adora dormir  
  
Y asì concluyo este breve relato , una historia sentimental no màs.  
  
~Ayhelèn.~ 


End file.
